


Odrazy minulosti

by 13_of_Spades



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 13:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14915939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13_of_Spades/pseuds/13_of_Spades
Summary: Jean je obyčejný kluk, který studuje umění. Ovšem nyní je jeho mysl plná myšlenek na chlapce, který nejspíš ani neexistuje. Jenže je tady stále ten vtíravý pocit, že ho nejspíš zná.





	Odrazy minulosti

Setkali se mnohokrát ve snech. Jejich setkání byla vždy tak reálná, že se Jean nerad probouzel do prázdného pokoje. Nechtělo se mu věřit, že je to celé jenom náhoda, že se mu každou noc zdá o něžném úsměvu a tvářích posetých pihami. Jenže ze všeho nejvíc si vybavoval ty oči. Ty krásný zářivý oči, kterými se na něj vždy díval. Proč se mu o něm muselo jenom zdát? Nemohl být ten kluk reálný? A to jméno… Tak krásně znělo. Marco…

„Marco…“ převaloval to slovo na jazyku. Hladilo, chutnalo. Dalo se vůbec říct, že něčí jméno chutnalo? Nejspíš ne, jenže v tomhle případě k tomu jiné přirovnání prostě nebylo. Marcovo jméno prostě lahodilo. Jo, to by asi bylo lepší slovo. Nebyl spisovatel, sakra! Neuměl to se slovy. Ale uměl to s obrazy. Tužky a štětce, to bylo prodloužení jeho paže. Jediné, s čím skutečně uměl pracovat. Možná proto byl jeho skicář plný kreseb mladíka jménem Marco. Ale přesto mu přišlo, že těm kresbám něco scházelo. Jenom stále nedokázal zachytit skutečnou krásu té pihaté tváře a krásných očí. Boha, nedokázal ty oči dostat z hlavy. Pronásledovaly ho na každém kroku. Zamiloval si je, stejně jako úsměv, pihy, jeho hlas a… och bože, zamiloval si Marca, který ho pronásledoval každou noc ve snech.  
Jean o sobě věděl, že je gay. Měl několik vztahů, ale od chvíle, co se mu začalo zdát o Marcovi, nebyl schopný si najít někoho jiného. Připadal si jako blázen, zamiloval se do snu. Bylo bláhové doufat, že by se mohl objevit. Byl to totiž jenom sen. Ale dal by cokoli za to, aby se tento sen stal realitou. Chtěl, aby byl Marco skutečný. Tak moc chtěl, aby byl skutečný… Aby se mohl stále kochat jeho úsměvem, pihami posetými tvářemi a tmavými vlasy, aby se mohl topit v těch čokoládových očích. Chtěl toho tolik? Jo, chtěl. Musel se spokojit s pouhými sny. S představami. Protože absolutně nehrozilo, že by ho mohl potkat.

Znovu se chopil tužky a začal kreslit tu tvář, kterou nemohl dostat z hlavy. Napadlo ho, že by se mohl podívat, jestli jeho škola už nevyvěsila rozvrh. Přece jenom se blížil začátek semestru a on se chtěl zapsat na pár vybraných seminářů. Jenže teď se nedokázal odtrhnout od kresby. Nesnažil se ji ani nijak uspěchat, dával si na ní záležet, stejně jako na každé jeho kresbě. Trochu se začínal děsit toho, jak bude schopný pracovat na školních výkresech, když se celá jeho tvorba zaměřovala na jednoho konkrétního člověka. Zakroutil hlavou. Ne. Musel o něm uvažovat jen jako o představě. Neměl by se upínat k falešným nadějím. Byl to sen. Jen sen. Ale tak reálný…

Když kresbu dokončil, tak přece jen zapl svůj noťas a najel na stránky školy. Přihlásil se do systému a usmál se. Bylo to tam. Moc lidí si toho ještě nevšimlo, takže se klidně zapsal na své předměty. Ovšem zarazilo ho jméno u jednoho semináře.  
„Bodt… M.“ Zakroutil hlavou. Byla by moc velká náhoda, kdyby se tenhle Bodt jmenoval Marco. Ale i přes to v něm svitla jakási naděje. Překryl si oči dlaní a začal se smát. Opravdu si už začínal připadat jako absolutní magor. Obyčejná shoda jmen a ono ho to tak rozhodilo. Neměl by se tak upínat k představám, musel žít skutečný život. Nejspíš znovu začne hrát basket, třeba tím vyžene některé myšlenky. Rozhodně by nebylo na škodu, kdyby se zaměstnal i něčím jiným. Jo, basket začínal znít jako plán. Sice ho moc netěšila představa, že bude hrát s Erenem, ale na druhou stranu by to mohlo být ono kýžené rozptýlení. Kdo ví, třeba to udělá jeho studentský život o něco zajímavějším.

**Author's Note:**

> Původně se jednalo o úvodní část k delší práci, od které jsem ale upustila. Nápad se mi stále líbí, nejspíš ho zachovám, ale použiju v jiném textu.  
> PS: Text je záměrně zveřejňován v původním znění, bez veškerých úprav. Podle toho taky tak vypadá.


End file.
